Tears and Forgiveness
by SlipknotSlave
Summary: read to find out because i hate doing summaries XD review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she saw Inuyasha clinging onto Kikyo. She knew that he still loved her but it hurt to actually see how much he did. She felt sad and mad at the same time because she knew it was her fault Inuyasha wasn't with her but she wanted to blame him for being so stupid and not noticing how much she cared for him. She tried to hold her cries of pain in but she couldn't. She let out a loud cry which made Inuyasha notice she was hiding behind a bush watching him. His face held an expression of shock as he said,"K-kagome?" He let go of Kikyo and started to walk towards her. Kikyo grabbed him and stopped him and leaned in to kiss him. He tried to pull away because he didn't want to in front of Kagome but she wouldn't let him. Kagome ran away as she saw this. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and chased after her. She ran as fast as she could but she didn't stand a chance of being faster than Inuyasha. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and jumped up to a tree."Inuyasha! Let me go!" she cried. Tears started to well up in his eyes,"No..you don't understand." Kagome yelled,"What is there not to understand about what I just saw?" A tear rolled down his cheek as he said," You don't understand that I'll never stop loving her!"

Kagome gasped and stopped breathing. She jumped down from the tree. She landed on her back and laid there for a little bit but not long enough for Inuyasha to get down and capture her again."Stop! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha screamed as he chased Kagome through the well. When he entered her time he looked around the well for her and didn't see anything but her footprints in the snow. He followed them to the park that was located near her house. He looked around but no one was there. '_But this is where the footprints end' _he thought. He couldn't use his sense of smell since he was in his human form. "Kagome! Where are you?" he yelled. After a few minutes of no response he yelled,"Come on! It's cold...you should get inside!" He didn't hear anything so he walked around looking for her. '_God! I had to screw things up again. Why did I even say that to her?' _he thought as he walked around in the cold searching for her.

"Kagome! I didn't mean what I said. I love you!" he yelled but got the feeling that his confession wasn't being acknowledged. He ran to the house to look for her and found her in her room. He climbed up to the window just to find that it was locked. He knocked on the window and Kagome opened up the blinds. As soon as she saw it was him she unlocked the window and opened it up a little bit so he could hear her,"What do you want?" she asked. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You know how I am...I don't think before I talk." She glared at him,"Yeah..you should practice that and come back when you think you've got it down." He was sad that she was acting this cold to her but at the same time he knew he deserved it. "Well I think I do...but if you won't let me in that's fine. I'll wait until you do...right here." he said as he turned his back to the window and leaned against the glass.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and then over to Inuyasha. He was shivering and she could tell he was crying a little bit. She felt guilty but then the words "...I'll never stop loving her." played over in her head and she felt a little less guilty. '_I could read a book now...I never get to do that anymore.' _she thought. So she pulled out A Clockwork Orange and started reading. The time flew by and when she turned to look at her clock it was 11 p.m. She had bene reading for 2 hours. She looked over to her window because she doubted Inuyasha would still be there but then was surprised when she saw him laying down, still shivering, by the window. She gasped and opened the window to let him in.

She looked down at him and realized he was asleep. She pulled him in and covered him in her blanket. She started to cry because what he told her may have sounded mean but she knew it all along anyway. Her cries woke him up and he looked around to see where he was. She crawled in bed beside him and cuddled up to him. He smiled and held her. He knew she'd forgiven him. He looked down at her and saw she was asleep. He slowly drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later to find Kagome sitting at her desk. He smiled and said,"Good morning." She jumped and turned around. "Morning! Did you just wake up?" she asked. He nodded and rubbed his stomache,"I'm a little hungry. Do you mind if I go get something to eat?" he asked. She was surprised he would ask because normally he just goes and takes whatever he wants. "No go ahead." she said. He walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. Kagome went back to working on her homework. He came back a few minutes later with two cups of ramen. He set one cup down beside her with a pair of chopsticks. She had a puzzled look on her face until he smerked and said,"You pick up the chopsticks, grab the noodles, and put them in your mouth." She gave him a cold glare for a second and then said," I know how to eat it...I'm just kind of surprised you got it for me." He blushed and said,"It was nothing...I just saw there was two left and felt like making another one because I was bored."

She smiled and got up,"Lier! You got it for me because you love me." He blushed deeper and tried to hide his smile,"Heh...did you bump your head?" She giggled and walked over to him. He stopped breathing for a second but then burst out laughing as she tickled his sides. She jumped on the bed and sat down on him while still tickling him. He kept laughing and rolled over so he was now on top of her. As soon as she noticed this she gasped and he started to tickle her. She laughed histerically and said,"Sit boy!" Well, she forgot he was on top of her so he crashed down on top of her. She stopped laughing and they both blushed. She smiled a little bit and so did he but they both tried to hide it. He got up and sat beside her on the bed. She got up and ate her ramen."What would you say to going clothes shopping?" she asked. He looked at her,"What for?" he asked. She smiled,"Well if you're going to go to a movie with me you can't go dressed as that." He smiled and said,"Ok then...lets go."

So they walked to the closest store and Inuyasha tried on clothes. Kagome didn't think any of them looked good on him until she saw the baggy but not too baggy jeans and a black shirt. She smiled,"I like it." He looked in the mirror,"I guess it does look ok." So they bought it and went to go see what movies were playing."Oh, do you wanna see the Grudge 2?" she asked. "Well, I haven't seen the first one..." he said. She said,"Well it's still early. If you're up for it we could rent the first one and then right after that come back to watch the second one." He smiled,"I'm up for it. Takes a lot to scare me." Well he surely didn't have that attitude while they were watching the first one. He jumped and hugged onto Kagome who wasn't really effected by the movie since she'd already seen it.

After the movie was over she said,"Ok! You ready to see the second one?" The expression on his face was priceless but he said,"Y-yes...that wasn't scary at all!" She giggled and they walked to the theatre. He was a little scared to go into the theatre but he did anyway. They sat in the back row which was on the top row. The movie started and he gripped her hand. She gasped not because it hurt but because she wasn't expecting that. She let go of his hand and moved the arm rest up so their seats became one and she layed her head on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. He watched the movie very contently until there was a part where something popped out of the screen which made him jump. Kagome giggled and he shot a glare at her. She hugged him apologetically.

When the movie finally ended they walked out of the theatre and decided to get ice cream. The walked home while they were eating it. Inuyasha turned beat red and grabbed her hand. She smiled and they continued walking home. When they got home she started to open the door but Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her close to kiss her. Kagome blushed and couldn't believe he actually just did that. Inuyasha smiled and said,"Lets sit out and look at the stars for a little bit." Kagome nodded but then smiled as an idea popped into her head. The stars would be much more enjoyable in the Feudal Era. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled back in a playful way as she sprinted for the well. Inuyasha was confused but soon he understood. He chased her and they went through the well. While she was climbing out of the well he grabbed her and pulled her down in his arms. She smiled and said,"To look at the stars we have to atleast get out of the well before you start raping me." He blushed and let go of her. "Kidding!" she said hoping it would make him feel better. The layed down together beneath the stars for hours and hours just talking and goofing around.


	3. Sorry!

Eeek..sorry!

I know I haven't been writing a lot and updating as much as some of you would like me to but I have school and my sister is on the computer constantly. I'll try to go a little faster but don't be mad if I don't, okay? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome fell asleep beneath the stars cuddling up next to Inuyasha. As soon as he noticed he picked her up and carried her back to the well and home into her bed. He sat beside the bed just smiling and watching her sleep. She looked so pieceful and beautiful when she slept, mostly because she wasn't sitting him. She turned a little bit in her sleep and said,"Inuyasha...sit." He gasped and was forced into the ground. If she wasn't asleep he wouldn't have been laughing. _Maybe I was doing something perverted in the dream where I deserved that..._he thought. Just thinking about him and Kagome doing something like that made him blush.

He fell asleep right beside her on the bed. Kagome woke up a few hours later. She sighed and looked to her side, smiling when she noticed Inuyasha laying right by her. _I'm so glad I didn't stay mad at him long _she thought. She was admiring him when her deep thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. She got out of bed, put a robe on and said,"Come in." Her little brother came in and said,"Awww!!" in a annoying voice. Kagome just rolled her eyes and put a blanket over Inuyasha. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Inuyasha, her brother, and her. She set the table and got orange juice out, knowing that is what Inuyasha liked to drink the most in the morning.

A few minutes later while she was still working on the table and cooking the food, Inuyasha came into the kitchen and hugged Kagome from behind. "You didn't have to cook breakfast, hun." he said caringly. She smiled and almost squealed, but instead she just turned around and kissed him. He blushed and so did she. She put the food on the table and called Sota into the room. They ate breakfast and then went back through the well. Kagome ran off to tell Sango about everything while Miroku and Inuyasha went to go bathe in the lake. "Oh my god!! Did he really?" Sango squealed while hugging Kagome. "Yes!! It was so cute." she replied. They were talking about that morning in the kitchen and waking up next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came back to the camp with Miroku. Kagome couldn't help but stare because Inuyasha had his shirt off and his hair was wet. When Sango giggled Kagome snapped out of her gaze and noticed Inuyasha saw her staring. She blushed a deep red color and said,"Um..I'll go play with Shippo." She went to go find the cute little fox demon. Inuyasha laughed at her embarrasment and went off to find her. Sango went up to Miroku and hugged him. Miroku had a confused look on his face as he said,"What was that for?" Sango grinned,"You didn't like it?" He blushed,"No..it's not that. It's just you don't normally hug me." She smiled warmly and said,"I guess seeing Kagome and Inuyasha happy makes me wish you would grow up and settle down with me." He blushed deeper. He never thought he would hear that from Sango. She blushed and walked to go pick flowers. That's what she would do whenever she wanted to think.

**Authors Note: Ok guys...I know this is a really short chapter but you guys wanted me to update and I wanted to do it tonight. I'll write more tomorrow. **


End file.
